Trapped!
by FandomsUnity
Summary: Fandom Clash! They escaped the Fence, They escaped the Games but They cannot escape the ROOM that they are TRAPPED in. Tris and Katniss are exactly same while Tobias and Peeta are completely different. Alliance is one thing but friendship...? A lot can happen in 50 by 50 feet room.
1. Unfamiliarly Familiar Faces

**A/N: so this is my fist cross over and I apologize if I disappoint you. Everyone who died in books is dead except Tris, Uriah and Finnick (i couldn't see the point of their death). Anyways, thank you for reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Divergent Trilogy is the amazing work of Veronica Roth while the hunger Games Trilogy is a masterpiece by Suzanne Collins. **

"**Trapped!" a Divergent and Hunger Games CROSSOVER. (Post allegiant/ post mocking jay)**

**Chapter 1: Unfamiliarly Familiar Faces**

**Third Person's POV: **

_Be brave, Beatrice. I love you. _

_Go, and God help you._

Their last words, still stuck in Tris's head, haunt her again and again. Every time she closes her eyes she sees them. She sees them… die. Again and again. It's like a burden that won't lift, ever. Her Mother, father, both gone protecting her. Sometimes she just wants to leave it all behind and lose herself in the darkness. But then she remembers that if David's bullet had killed her that day, their sacrifice would have been for nothing. That is why she has to live, for them.

It's been a couple of weeks since that incident. She has recovered from her wounds and is trying to adjust in her new life. A life without factions, without the fence, without the war. So far it's been tough but she is getting better with the help of Tobias and her friends of course. The people in the fringe are starting a new life with a new memory and the people in the city and removing the ruins of the old ones. Tris and Tobias returned to the city last week. Shauna and zeke just moved into the higher floors of the Hancock building with Uriah and Christina while Tris and Tobias live in the lower floors. Caleb, Cara and Mathews now work at the city laboratories, they live at the millennium park. Amar and George took over the job of training the police force including the Pedrad brothers and peter. He really did overcome his insanity after all. Maybe this is a new beginning for everyone.

Tris slowly opens her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. She suddenly feels cold by the absence of Tobias's body beside her. She looks around and sees a strange surrounding. It's an unfamiliar white room with no windows, just two doors parallel to each other. She is lying on one of the four bed placed opposite to each other. The other beds are occupied as well, the ones in front of her are a brunette girl and a blond boy. But the one next to her is none other than Tobias. _Where am i?_

She walks up to him and shakes his arm, "Tobias!" she keeps her voice low. He groans in his sleep at little before burying his head in the pillow again. She shakes his arm again, getting desperate, "Four, get up, now."

His head suddenly jerks up at the sound of his nickname. He hadn't heard it in a while since everyone knows his name now, plus it was Tris who used it so… he looks at her questioningly but she is looking around, causing him to follow her gaze. Realization makes him jump. He sits on the edge of his bed facing her.

"Where are we?" Tobias asks just to be replied by a shrug from Tris. He then notices their company. "Who are they?" he points at their companions, and she rolls her eyes at him, _as if I would know?_

"Is this a simulation?" Tris suddenly asks him.

"Tris, you don't ask about the simulation in a simulation," he answers. They stare at each other, trying to figure out the situation. A voice catches their attention, its sleepy yet alert, "who are you? And where the hell are we?"

_Prim, Rue, Madge, Cinna, Mags, Wiress… _family, friends, allies, all of them had taken away a part of her with their death. She felt empty. It took a long time until she finally let go of them. Even if they will never actually leave. And she realized that there are also people who became friends because of it. Finnick is like a big brother to her, Johanna and Annie, sisters, and Haymitch, in some way was her family too. Then there was Peeta, what was he to her? Friend? Ally? Lover? Everything! He was her everything now. So whenever he asked, "you love me? Real or unreal?" she would say "real" without hesitation.

It's been over a month since they came home but Katniss still can't get used to the life without the games or rebellion or war. It somehow feels like a dominant volcano that can explode anytime. District twelve isn't what it used to be, it's in some way better and worse than before. More ruins, more memories, but better lives and lifestyle too. Many people have moved back, half of houses of victors' village are occupied now. Peeta moved in with Katniss just a week ago, she asked him to because she realized that she couldn't really survive this on her own. Now if wakes up during the night from another nightmare, she knows that he is there to hold her and they make it through together.

She wakes up to realize that she didn't have a nightmare last night. She didn't even know she was asleep in the first place. She opens her eyes her eyes and gets lost in the blues of Peeta's eyes. He whispers her name slightly and she is brought back to reality. She notices that Peeta is standing beside the bed looking down at her with worried eyes. She props herself up and is about to ask what happened when she hears other voices in the room too. They both look in front of them to see a couple talking slowly. It's a short blond girl and a tall, muscular guy with dark hair. She also realizes the surroundings. And can't help but worry a little, what is this? Could this be another one of capitols trick like the air bombing in the capitol and her evaluation?

"Who are you?" she asks the couple in a cautious voice. They both turn to them and for a while there is silence. Katniss repeats her question, more firmly, demanding an answer. Tris stares at her, not liking her attitude at all. She replies Katniss with an equally harsh tone, "who are _you_?"

The both girls seem to be in a glaring contest. Katniss doesn't like to be back fired at, everyone in Panem knows her and many don't dare to challenge her like this girl is doing, after all she is the mocking jay. She doesn't understand how this girl could be so bold when she is so little.

"I don't know you, how can I trust you. For all, you could be the one you trapped us in here. Tell me, did Plutarch put you up to this?" I ask, knowing that such twisted ideas could only be of the head gamekeeper.

Tris gives her a weird look. "Plutarch? Are you trying to confuse me? Is it another experiment to manipulate us?" Tris knows this isn't a dream or a simulation.

"Manipulate you? Don't act all innocent. I know what you capitol people like, watching people fight to death is your entertainment, you love bloodshed. And now that we took it away, you think we are manipulating you." Katniss retorts, misunderstanding Tris's question.

Tris didn't know what exactly Katniss was talking about but she accused her of liking bloodshed and that was enough to blow her off. The people she loved were killed and she wanted nothing more than to forget about their last cries but Katniss just reminded her of them again. She could hold it back anymore and she was ready to pounce at Katniss but Tobias appeared in front of her and stopped her from doing so. He held her firmly by shoulders and tried to calm her down. "Tris, hey, look at me," And she does, losing herself in the deep blue orbs, her anger instantly cools down. "Tris, fighting with them would do us no good. We need their help to get out of here. After that you can have your cat fight and I will cheer for you. Okay?" Tris smiles a little and nods.

When Katniss sees Tris about to pounce on her she gets ready to attack too but Peeta blocks her way. "Katniss, calm down, you don't need to fight. Maybe they can help us. And they may not be as bad as you think." Katniss sees some sense in this and nods. They both turn to the other couple.

"Sorry, about the misunderstanding." Peeta says, thinking that a polite introduction would do no harm. He extends his hand to Tobias, "I am Peeta and this is Katniss," he points to Katniss.

Tris takes her first good look at him and is shocked by the familiarity. Peeta's blond curls, coloured eyes and politeness reminds her of the one friend she trusted, the one who was closest to the brother to her after Caleb, who teased her about a drunk Tobias's affection towards her, who supported her after her attack, who obliviously pointed a gun at her, whose body fell on the pavement after being shot by her and the one who haunted her dreams for a long time until the day she was ready to give up everything as the death serum spread through her body slowly, that's when he showed up and said the words she needed to hear, _"I forgive you."_ He helped her survive that poison, her friend, Will.

Tris shakes her head to clear his thought from her head. Now is not the time for a trip down memory lane. She sees Tobias shake the guy, Peeta's hand.

"I am Four and this is Six." He says pointing at Tris. She is glad he didn't give their real names, she still don't exactly trust them. Katniss raises an eyebrow at their nicknames but Peeta just politely smiles, even though deep down he is curious too.

Tobias put on his instructor face now, he still doesn't get comfortable with strangers. "Okay," he says loudly, getting everyone's attention, "now, if we want to get out of here, we have to work together. Are we in?"

In reply, everyone nods.

**A/N: how was it? Good? Bad? Do you want me to continue? Please REVIEW! 33333333**


	2. Lets work together Shall we?

**Chapter 2: Let's work together… shall we?**

**Third Person's POV:**

"If we want to get out of here, we have to work together. Are we in?"

They all nod.

_One hour later…_

"All right! I'm giving up!" Peeta announces as he sits on one of the bare mattress bed. They have been searching for a way out of this prison for an hour now and so far no luck. It turns out that one of the doors leads to a small bathroom, with a sink, a toilet and a shower, while the other door is sealed shut from outside. After all the searching, all they have got is stripped beddings, a screwed tight water cooler with a plastic glass, and nothing useful what-so-ever.

"Oh, come on! I wanna get out of here." Katniss comments desperately. Being trapped in this room reminds her of the arena. She never liked being controlled that's another reason why she would escape into the woods back when there was a fence. It seems like another life now.

"Peeta's right," Tris speaks as she too gives up and slumps on the other bed. She would usually never give up the hope but there was simply no way out of this room and she had finally understood the importance of patience, after all this time. Katniss looks at her with the same look as before, coldness. Tris however, shrugged, "face it! We are trapped."

All this time, Tobias was of the other side of the room, his impatience getting the best of him. He desperately shuffled through the beddings, looking for the smallest sign of hope. For him, the place was getting smaller by the minute and suffocating him. He was back in the tiny closet in his fear landscape.

Tris saw this and walked upto him. She placed a hand on his arm, making him face her. Tris was shocked by the fear in his eyes but it was expected. He never had to spend this much time in his fear landscape and what was worse that it was reality. He looked in her stormy blue eyes and saw the worry in them. She smiles at him. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. And he held on her comfort.

Katniss and Peeta saw their little exchange and got curious about them. _Maybe they aren't so bad._

Tris and Tobias sit on one of the bed, opposite to Peeta and Katniss with an awkward silence between them. After a while, Peeta gets uncomfortable. Unlike Katniss, he doesn't like silence unless it's satisfactory. "Let's play a game," he breaks it. Everyone looks kind of relieved by it as they have something else to focus on. "We know, we are gonna be stuck here for a while so why not know each other a bit?" they look at him questioningly so he explains, "don't worry. No personal questions unless you want to answer but truthfully. Ok?"

They all nod and the Candor games begin….

"So, since it was my idea, I'll go first," Peeta calls as they all settle on the ground. "What are your names? I seriously don't think that Four and Six are your real names."

Tris looks at Tobias for assurance. His eyes trained on the floor as he slowly nods without looking at her. "My name is Tris/Beatrice Prior and this is….. Tobias Eaton but you call him Four. What about you?"

Katniss notices her hesitation when Tobias's name came up but she ignored it for now as Peeta speaks, "I am Peeta Mellark and this is Katniss Everdeen. So, how old are you?" Katniss mutters something about "soon-to-be Mellark" but only Peeta catches it.

"I am almost 17 and Four is 18. "You?" Tris asks

"I am 17 and Peeta is almost 18. Where are you from?" Katniss shoots a question before Peeta.

"Chicago. Where are you from?"

"Panem. Why do you have those tattoos?" Katniss points to Tris's collarbone ravens.

"that's kind of personal." Tris replies firmly. They don't know about faction so it is kind of personal.

"ok, then let's get a little lighter. What is your favourite colour?" Peeta tries to make it comfortable.

Tris is relieved not to be talking about her life as Tobias speaks for the first time, "black and grey." He smiles at her a little.

"Mine are grey and blue." Tris looks into Tobias's eyes memorizing the dark shade of blue in them before she turns to the other couple. "What are yours?"

"Hers is green." Peeta smiles at Katniss.

"His is sunset orange." Katniss returns the gesture, "so are you guys a couple?"

"Yes" they both reply simultaneously and then hold hands. "What about you?"

"We are too." Peeta replies smiling but Katniss cuts him off, "We are engaged." Her smile makes his go wider and he kisses on top of her head.

"Congratulations." Tobias says, his instructor attitude fading away slowly. Tris smiles, both at Tobias and at the other couple.

"Ok let's continue," Katniss says, "I've been a little curious, why did you hesitate when we asked you your name? we told you ours."

Tobias is stiff for a moment but then takes a deep breath, "because I don't trust people to know my name." Tris looks at him with surprise, he never trust anyone to open up that much that means he trusts them. maybe she should too. "what about your family?"

Peeta begins with some hesitation, "I have…. Had….. two older brothers and our parents." Katniss squeezes his hand for both, supporting him and herself before she continued, "I have a mom and I… had a little sister." Tears threaten to spill at the mention of prim and she didn't even dare to mention her father but Katniss contains them. "You?"

Suddenly Tris regrets asking this question. For one she didn't know she'd make them uncomfortable and for second she had to speak about her family too. She takes a deep breath, she had to let them go someday, "I have an older brother but my parents….." she couldn't say 'died' so easily but Katniss and Peeta understood nonetheless. Now it was Tobias's turn.

Katniss and Peeta looked at him expectantly and so did Tris, waiting. But when no answer came, she decided to reply for him, "he…. doesn't like to talk about his family." Peeta nods in understanding and Katniss remains quite.

"Hey, since we have started with the personal questions…." Peeta says, getting everyone's attention. "describe yourself in one word. That would be a good start, right?" he smiles.

Tris wonders how could Peeta be so polite even though he just told that his entire family is dead. But that just makes him a true example of dauntless and abnegation.

"Divergent," Tris answers.

"Mocking jay," Katniss replies

**A/N: sucks, right? Not my fault! My school is damaging my brain more than ever now. we were supposed to have our 3****rd**** assessments in march and then give our finals in May but the principle just likes to torment us so he added another week of 4****th**** assessments to our schedule (which were originally not supposed to happen at all). Reason behind this, we are in O'Levels thus we are considered as nerds who don't need any kind of study or exam break lasting more than a weekend….. Argh! I am not a genius just because I chose o'levels and got a bunch of A's and A*'s in the Mid-Terms.**

**Sorry about that… favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
